1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope allowing adjustment of the height of the eyepiece lens (eye point).
2. Related Background Art
Among such microscopes, there is already known one equipped with an eyepiece lens barrel with a variable dip viewing angle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,826 and 4,798,451. Such microscope allows the user to select the height of the eyepiece lens by adjusting the dip viewing angle, which is the angle of the eyepiece lens barrel.
Due to the presence of a mechanism for adjusting the dip viewing angle, the optical system and the mechanisms in the lens barrel become complex and bulky resulting in an elevated cost. Moreover, in such known microscope it has not been possible simply to adjust only the height of the eyepiece lens, because the adjustment of the dip viewing angle changes not only the height of the eyepiece lens but also the horizontal distance from a mirror to the eyepiece lens.